Conventional racks for convenient and safe storage and display of stemmed glassware typically comprise a plurality of tracks for receiving the base of inverted stemmed glassware at one or both ends of each track. Referring to FIG. 1, typical prior art stemmed glassware rack 100 comprises receiving tracks 102. Such racks are often mounted to the underside of suspended horizontal surfaces, such as cupboards or shelving having sufficient space or clearance above a counter-top, sink board, cocktail bar or other working surface to allow glasses 104 to hang in inverted orientation as shown. Glassware bases 105 are fitted into tracks 102 via track openings 103. Each glass 104 is moved along track to make room at the track opening 103 for additional glasses until the track is full. It should be noted that each track is relatively short, usually limited by the depth of the cupboard or width of the shelf from which it is hung.
While some prior art racks can be affixed to vertical walls, they typically require supporting brackets and other hardware for such mounting as shown in FIG. 2. In addition, since the racks are usually orthogonal to the vertical surface of the wall, such racks protrude from the wall to provide insertion of the glass bases into the tracks by at least the length of the tracks. The length of the tracks are usually long enough to hang at least 4-6 glasses. If the glasses are very large, the distance outward from the wall can be as much as 10-12 inches.